Voile Academy - Remilia: Tenshi's Arc
by FantasySpark
Summary: Remilia decided to just simply enjoy her tea, but no, she can't get a break from anything. Not even pointed rocks that come flying out of the sky to crush her.


**Yeah, I know, I know. I do use the Scarlets too much when I write fanfictions. Of course this series wont be limited to the EoSD casts' POVs, I'll make sure I do something extremely interesting for the next arc that isn't Scarlet-related, okay? **

* * *

Hmm, it's a rather nice day for sitting outside. So that's exactly what I did. Those who stayed under the shade of the pavilion were missing out on the nice view of the mountains overhead. Of course, being as I can't very well prance out into the sun, I brought a parasol with me. Either way, I was still under the shade. Flan had some contest to do with Meiling, so I went out there by myself. Patchy is too stingy and Sakuya is pretty mysterious, so no one knows where she went. I didn't have much time before the next class, so I was about to finish the black tea that I prepared myself. It turns out it tasted like dishwater, but that didn't really matter. What did matter, is the fact that for some reason the shade of my parasol was getting bigger and darker. I'm completely sure that isn't natural. Maybe something was blocking out the sun? It would be good for me, but not everyone else. So I did the thing anyone would do naturally. I looked up, just to see a large pointed rock flying from the sky. Oh yeah, another thing. It was headed straight towards me.

"Gah!" I was lucky to be a vampire, or else I would have been crushed by that thing. I managed to dodge it just in time. It landed in the ground with a loud crack, and sent quite a few boulders flying. Other noticed it, but no one dared to move. I didn't get a very good look at it at first, so I walked a bit closer after the dust cleared. It was... a keystone!? Since when did those fall out of the sky, and since when did they hate me!? My question was answered when right afterwards there was a loud crack of thunder. Then one figure fell right out of the sky. I saw another one, who floated down gently a few feet away from the keystone. But the first one landed right on top of it, and dug her heel straight into it. Talk about entrance, why aren't her feet broken? Then apparently she had some news to share with the rest of us students.

"Bow down to me, earth-dwellers! For am the celestial straight from the heavens, Ten-" She was cut off right when the other figure pointed towards the sky and a large bolt of lighting struck her. She wobbled right off of the keystone, and face-planted in the dirt. No one was laughing but me. Hey, I thought it was pretty hilarious. I usually don't try to listen to others, but thanks to my sensitive hearing, I hear the other girl mutter something about how hard her job is and storm off, literally. I mean, she almost created a whole thunderstorm as she left. I expected someone to be interested, but hey, this school is already weird enough, so everyone turned around and went back to doing what they were before. I guess it was up to me to figure out who this person was. So I walked over there to her fried body.

"Hey, uh, are you okay?" I asked. In response she coughed up a bit of smoke. I sighed, and held out my hand. She accepted it, and then I found out that she was taller than me. But that goes for pretty much everybody.

"Ah, thanks for helping me up." she said. "Don't worry, Iku gives me the same hissy fit all the time." When I saw her I noticed she had long blue hair with a black hat and a white shirt and apron on top of a blue dress. An interesting shard link hung from the tips of her apron, with each flat shard a different color, representing a rainbow.

"Hissy fit?" I repeated. "So I'm assuming you get fried everyday?"

"That's about it. I was doing so well with my grand entrance, too!" she muttered under her breath before coming to realize something. I noticed it too. there were four peaches on her black hat, two on both sides with even leaves. She looked up at it before pulling one off. "Hey, you want one?" she asked. I'm not much of a fan, but I accepted it just to be nice. "I hope you like them, their fresh from heaven!"

"Heaven?" I asked as I took a bite. It was rather good, I must say. "So they have places like that?"

"Of course! In heaven, it's all wonderful and stuff. I could tell you more about it, but it looks like you all have a place to go?" she pointed to the others who were headed towards their separate classes. I just shook my head.

"No, it's fine. No one will know I'm gone. Especially if Cirno volunteers to play teacher again." she just gave me a confused look. "Here, let's go to the lake. We don't want Eirin catching us around here." When we got there, we flew onto the tall rocks in the middle of the lake.

"Woah, it's so misty here, I can't see!" she exclaimed.

"That is why it's called the Misty Lake. Here, we can't be seen." I explained.

"Huh, that makes enough sense." she looked around a bit. "Hey, now that I think about it... I don't even know your name!" she laughed.

"My name? Well, I'm Remilia Scarlet. And you on the other hand, I didn't quite catch your name before you were fried."

"Oh yeah! I'm Tenshi Hinanawi. Sorry for almost crushing you earlier."

"It's fine, just watch where you aim your keystones," I sighed. "And why did you suddenly come flying out of the air, anyway?"

"Oh yeah, that. Heaven is nice and all, but I got tired of just partying everyday. So now I have come here!"

"Well that's a pretty blunt explanation."

"Yeah, I didn't know I'd end up in a place like this, though."

"So, you weren't planning on coming to Voile Academy...?"

"No, of course not!" she shouted happily. "But I could stick around, there are a lot of people that I haven't seen before."

"So that's it? You're just going to enroll, and it was by luck?" I asked. "No problem, they accept weirdos daily." I added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really? Well that's great!" Obviously she didn't understand me. "Promise me you'll show me around, okay?" Truthfully, I didn't really want to drag this celestial around everywhere, but what else was I to do?

"Yeah yeah, I'll show you some stuff. And by the way, who is that Iku person you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, Iku is the messenger of the Dragon Palace. She's an Oarfish, so she usually stays in the clouds and warns us about earthquakes, you know, stuff like that."

"Why is she here then?"

"Oh, I don't know. She's probably here to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, some people can't help screwing up." I sighed. She seemed to not hear me. Instead, she went on about what its like up there in heaven. To be more specific, Tenshi lives in a realm called Bhava-Agra. From what I can see, they live pretty much carefree lives up there. And they like to watch what goes on in Gensokyo as a form of entertainment. Sounds nice and all, but I wouldn't want to really live there. Too much fun. And then she asked about myself. I told her I lived in a mansion and all, and she was pretty interested. But now that I think about it, I bet the mansion is collecting dust right now, because no one else lives in it. Just then, my ears perked up. "Class ended." I said quickly.

"How do you know that?"

"Extremely sensitive hearing. We have to attend the sparring matches today, so you might want to come."

"Sparring matches!? Cool, I totally wanna check it out!" she exclaimed. And now, I'm stuck with this girl. Oh whatever, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. So I led her to the arena, coliseum, whatever you call that place. I met up with Patchy and the others, and Patchy was no doubt going to give me some lecture about skipping. We didn't have much time to introduce Tenshi though, because our attention was caught by the one down below. "Hah!? No way!" Tenshi exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Look! That's... that's Iku down there!" she cried. I looked to where she was pointing, and that was indeed the woman who had apparently struck her with lightning before. I saw her look at Tenshi, and from what I could see, she wasn't planning on letting her off easy anytime soon. The battles began, same as usual, but next to me, Tenshi was freaking out. Every danmaku pattern, even Cirno's, was completely amazing. And now that I had thought about it, I had no idea how strong Tenshi was. Did she even know how to fight at all? I, of course, was put up against Rin, and beat her. It was a pretty quick battle, and I'm not sure if she was a cat, or something else... her presence was different than Chen. Technically, neither of them could be cats. And it turned out that Tenshi didn't know I was a vampire until I battled. Did she not notice the bat wings...?

"Okay, next is Tenshi and Flandre." That came from Iku. I thought you had to enroll to be on the list!

"Flandre, Flandre! Who's that!?" Tenshi cried worriedly. "Will she kill me!? Iku probably put me up against someone strong!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Flan's my little sister." Flan, who was sitting on the other side of me the whole time peeked over at Tenshi and waved.

"Hi there! I can't wait to battle~!" she exclaimed.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's tougher than she looks...?" Tenshi whispered.

"It's fine, just get down there already." Then I turned to Flan. "Try to go easy on her, okay?" She nodded and the two headed down to the stage. My bets were on Flan, but of course, I've never seen the celestial fight. Her power could be interesting to witness.

"Are you ready, Eldest Daughter?" Iku asked. Tenshi groaned as she signaled for the battle to begin. Flan immediately went to physical combat, and both of them were neck and neck, with Tenshi on the defensive side. She was impressive, being able to block Flandre's attacks and not fall at the pure force of her strength. Celestials are better fighters than I thought. Right when Flan was about to land the same kick that had almost killed me in a sparring match we had before, Tenshi grabbed her ankle and twisted her whole body. Flan was quick to gain flight before she smashed her head, and Tenshi was right behind her, using the power of a keystone to lift her. She then quickly switched to the offensive side and summoned about 5 keystones that surrounded her. They all began to fire small red lasers, and Flan happily danced around in the sky. One barely missed her ponytail when she tried to dodge a keystone that came flying right out of the ground. Then more followed it, and finally, one hit her with such force that she almost landed face first on the ground. When I saw that look in her eyes, she was about to do what she called 'serious-play'.

"Taboo: Maze of Love!" This is one of her spell cards that I'm not very fond of dealing with. But even so, it does have that little weak point. Sadly for Tenshi, she was a bit close and the open spot was behind Flan. As an impenetrable wall of danmaku flew at her, she took cover behind a keystone that only lasted for 3 waves. It cracked open and she flew back to keep from meeting death. I didn't know what she was doing, but she landed back on the ground. I stared in confusion before I saw her unsheathe a long sword. It had no cross-guard to it, and the long blade was red at the base, and then went from orange, all the way down to yellow at the tip. I wondered what type of attacks it held. I expected her to swing it and create a long wave of danmaku, but instead she plunged it into the ground. Immediately the ground ground began to shake and shift, and before I knew it, the stage had been turned into giant rocky stepping stones that burst out of the ground. Flandre was thrown back, and her spell card was canceled completely. But she wasn't done yet, I know how far Flan can go. She quickly regained her balance and took large leaps from rock to rock. They were all different heights, which made it a bit difficult. Flan pulled out her Lævateinn and their weapons began to clash. The metal striking really hurt my ears, and I could tell it took a toll on Flan as well, and she was much closer. She flinched after about the fifth time, and Tenshi used that as a chance. She flew into the air and pointed her weapon at Flan. When she did, scarlet energy began to form around the weapon and went flying straight at her, like a laser. It landed a direct hit, and the battle had ended. I guess I was wrong after all. Tenshi smirked at Iku who was taken aback by her win. So she was trying to kill her after all...

"Wow, Flan, you've got some skills!" I overheard Tenshi saying to Flan as they walked back to where I was.

"Ehehe, thank you~! You're really good with those keystones!" she complimented.

"I take it you both enjoyed yourself?" I asked as they sat down.

"Yeah! Remilia, that was awesome! Who knew that having battles like that could be so fun?" she cheered.

"Hey, I want to play more with her!" Flandre agreed. There were a few more battles before we went to the mess hall, including Sakuya vs. Patchouli and Meiling vs. Kisume. The latter one was very interesting. A girl in a bucket can't really do much, though. Afterwards, Tenshi was excited to see all of the youkai storming into the mess hall. I just sighed and ushered over to the table where we all sat. Patchy started firing those questions that only bookworms like her can understand and much to my amazement, Tenshi was actually managing to hold a sensible conversation with her. I guess celestials are smart as well. For the time being, I had some small talk with Sakuya until we were all ordered to get to our dorms.

"Hey, since you're not really in this school yet, I'm not sure what dorm you'll be given..." I told her once we made it outside.

"Oh, no worries! I've got it all figured out! I'll go talk to Iku and see what she can do!" I let out a sigh of relief right before Flan jumped up from out of nowhere.

"Hey, Tenshi! Can I go see this Iku lady!?" she asked.

"Well, I don't mind..." she trailed off and turned to me. I just simply nodded and the two took off. Finally, I can get back to my dorm. Patchy gave me some book to read which I had put off until the last minute, so I had some serious reading to do. Apparently it would help with the class I went to or whatever. Not that I really gave a... hey, look. I finally made it to my room. So I shut the door and sat down inside. It took a minute or two to find the book, and when I opened it, nothing but dust bunnies and black ink. I hope it's at least a little bit interesting... things like horror or any type of gore are always fun reads. I read it, and it wasn't interesting at all. There was at least 100 pages on how to make someone bleed with just your hands. I've already mastered 500. After I read through the book for about the second time, the door opened. I guess Flan and Tenshi figured something out with Iku.

"Hey Flan, how did it go with Iku?" I asked, my back turned to the door.

"Flan? Oi, what are you saying?" Okay, that was _not _Flan. I turned around and almost smacked my head against the wall. Why in the world was the celestial in my room?

"Tenshi, why are you here!?"

"Oh, Iku put me in this room. It's quite a coincidence that I'm in here with you, huh?" she laughed. I immediately stood up.

"So, if the dorms only allow two people in a room and now you're here... then where the heck is Flan!?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**As you may have guessed, there is another part to this, but in a different arc. And yes, it will be in Flan's POV, but I'll write that after I do some others. Also, I hope I did Tenshi's personality right, this is the first time I've put her in any of my stories.**


End file.
